parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alpha and Omega 2: Health-iday Adventure (Systariansrule2024 Human Style)
Summary Cast * Humphrey - Leo (Legend Quest) * Kate - Teodora (Legend Quest) * Lilly - Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) * Garth - Marco (Star vs the Forces of Evil) * Salty - Ben 10 (Ben 10 Omniverse) * Winston - Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) * Eve - Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) * Runt (Baby) - Tarzan (Baby; Tarzan 1999) * Runt - Tarzan (Young; Tarzan 1999) * Stinky (Baby) - Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) * Stinky - Matt (Cyberchase) * Claudette (Baby) - Diamond Destiny (Storks) * Claudette - Isabella Garcia Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) * Terra/Princess - Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles) * Slash/King - Cooler (Dragon Ball Z: Cooler’s Revenge) * Wolves - Various Humans * Rogue Wolves - Riotroopers (Kamen Rider Faiz) * Bear Cub - Brock (Young; Unikitty) * Bears - Unikitty Characters * Porcupine - Bert (Sesame Street) * Marcel - Woody (Toy Story) * Paddy - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story/Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Max - Kamen Rider Nega Den-O (Kamen Rider Den-O) Gallery Leo San Juan.jpeg|Leo San Juan as Humphrey Teodora With Phone EP 8.png|Teodora as Kate Star Butterfly (1).png|Star Butterfly as Lilly Tommy Oliver 2018.png|Tommy Oliver as Winston Kimberly Ann Hart2.jpg|Kimberly Ann Hart as Eve Marco Diaz - Pixtopia profile.png|Marco Diaz as Garth Profile - Helen Parr.jpeg|Helen Parr/Elastigirl as Terra/Princess DBZ_Cooler.png|Cooler as Slash/King Baby_Tarzan.jpg|Baby Tarzan as Runt (Baby) Tarzan_In_Tarzan_II.png|Tarzan (Young) as Runt I2_-_Jack-Jack.png|Jack Jack Parr as Stinky (Baby) Matt (Double Trouble).jpg|Matt as Stinky Diamond_Destiny.jpg|Diamond Destiny as Claudette (Baby) Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb).jpg|Isabella as Claudette Woody-toy-story-38.6.jpg|Woody as Marcel Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story That Time Forgot.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Paddy Ben 10 010.png|Ben Tennyson as Salty Riotroopers 1st appearance.png|Riotroopers as Rogue Wolves Humans.jpg See Also * Alpha and Omega (Systariansrule2024 Human Style) (Preceded) * Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Human Games (Systariansrule2024 Style) (Preceded) Scenes *Chapter 1: Tarzan, Matt And Isabella (Runt, Stinky And Claudette) *Chapter 2: Tarzan gets Kidnapped *Chapter 3: Rescue Mission *Chapter 4: Cooler (Slash/King) *Chapter 5: Buzz and Woody join up *Chapter 6: Helen and Tarzan *Chapter 7: Matt And Isabella Join up/We’re a Family *Chapter 8: Brock Tombstone Orphaned *Chapter 9: A Distraction *Chapter 10: Final Battle *Chapter 11: Winter/Family Reunion *Chapter 12: End Credits Clips Used *Legend Quest (2017-) *Star vs the Forces of Evil (2015-) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1994) *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers (1995) *Power Rangers Zeo (1996) *Power Rangers Turbo (1997) *Power Rangers Wild Force (2002) *Power Rangers Dino Thunder (2004) *Power Rangers S.P.D. (2005) *Power Rangers Super Megaforce (2014) *Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel (2018) *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan II (2005) *Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) *Cyberchase *The Incredibles *Incredibles 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Cooler’s Revenge (1991) *Kamen Rider Faiz (2003) *Kamen Rider Den-O (2007) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story 4 (2019) *Unikitty (2017 -) *Storks *Sesame Street (1969-Present) *Milo Murphy’s Big Law * * Transcript Alpha and Omega 2: Howl-iday Adventure (Systariansrule2024 Human Style)/Transcript Trivia * Added a Deleted Scenes where Kate and Humphrey’s Pups are Born Category:Alpha and Omega movie spoofs Category:Systariansrule2024 Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Leo and Teodora Category:Alpha and Omega Spoofs Category:Systariansrule2024 Lionsgate Movies Category:Vinnytovar